Twenty Questions
by singsongsung
Summary: No.19. Rory/Logan. Fluff. Sharing is key!


**Twenty Questions**

**A/N: **I'm on a writing kick right now, even though this is the world's busiest weekend for me. Every time I get a review I do the happy dance, so keep 'em coming!

I'm sorry, guys, I understand that this must be confusing. So let me take a minute to lay it out for you. These are my stories in order. They do _not_ fall one right after the other, sometimes there are year-long gaps in between. It _will_ all come together. I have three more written already, they're just on my other computer.

1) Snowflake Eyelashes

2) Heaven (I titled it 'Classic' within the actually story. That was a typo. Classic is another story, and not even part of this series.)

3) The Basement Box

4) Two TwentyNine

5) Calling Off the Guards

6) A Fightette

7) Wanting That

8) Wallow

I know that Wallow seemed incredibly random, and I know that my stories may seem confusing and out of order, but I love writing them that way. This story falls somewhere between **Wanting That** and **Wallow**. Alright, read on!

He snuck into their room as stealthily as possible. Of course, he ended up stubbing his toe.

He heard her sleepy chuckle from their bed. "You'd suck as a spy."

He winced from the pain in his toe and squinted at the clock. "It's late. Why're you up?"

"Waiting for you," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You should be asleep," he told her, collapsing onto the bed and closing his eyes. He was too tired to change out of his work clothes.

"How is it that I need more sleep than you? You've seen me give kick-ass presentations on about one hour of sleep."

"Yeah, but you're pregnant," he said, using the same _duh _tone that she had less than a minute okay.

She sat bolt upright and stared down at him. He was just lying there, corners of his mouth drawn and tired-looking, eyes closed heavily. "Um, hello?"

"Yeah, Ace?" he asked languorously.

"Small question," she said sweetly.

"Sure thing," he agreed, reaching out blindly to stroke her shoulder.

"How the hell do you know?" she said, close to yelling but not quite there.

"Ace, you'll wake Lucas," he sighed, opening his eyes. He looked up at her bewildered face. "I'm your husband, Rory," he said patiently, as if explaining something to a young child. "I know your moods by now. I saw you eating an apple three days ago. And I noticed that you very sneakily emptied the bathroom garbage when there was barely anything in it instead of just waiting for the maid to do it. And you made a face when you were drinking coffee yesterday, which I assume means that you were drinking decaf. Not to mention that you've been incredibly moody for the past week, or that I caught you in the basement, looking for your box of maternity clothes."

Her mouth opened slowly as she stared at him incredulously. "Why didn't you _say_ anything?"

He shrugged. "I figured you'd tell me when you were ready to."

"But we…we were…"

"Trying?" he supplied, his heavy eyelids closing again.

"Well, yeah." He knew without opening his eyes that she was blushing, probably playing with the blankets that were crumpled in her lap to keep her hands busy. "Weren't you…curious?"

"Ace, I know you. I love you, but you have more quirks than I could ever count. Sometimes, I just need to sit back and let you do things your way." He opened his eyes the slightest amount to see her looking down, frowning. "C'mon, Ace, what would you have done if I'd asked you?"

"Cried," she admitted. "Yelled at you. Made you sleep on the couch. Told you to stop asking me idiotic questions."

Logan smiled satisfactorily. "See? I know you all too well, Ace."

"Yeah, you've got a brilliant mind there," she said with a roll of her sapphire eyes.

"Sarcasm in the middle of the night. Always great. I'm going to chalk it up to your being hormonal."

"You're so…you," she muttered, sliding back down under the covers so that she was only partially sitting up.

"Yale vocabulary, ladies and gentlemen."

"You sound like my mother," she grouched.

"You love your mother. How the hell is that an insult?"

With a final exasperated sigh, she sunk down all the way underneath the blankets. "I'm going to sleep now."

He chuckled and asked, "Also known as ignoring me?"

She rolled over to face him. "Not tonight," she said softly.

He rested his hand on her flat stomach. "You excited? I bet Lucas'll be happy to be a big brother."

"I hope it's a girl," she said quietly, intertwining their fingers on her stomach. "It would be nice to have a girl."

"Yeah, it would. Morning sickness hasn't kicked in yet?"

Rory shook her head, an awkward task when lying down. "I give it a week."

He smoothed out her messy hair. "How tired are you, exactly?"

She giggled and hit his hand. "You're such a…butt-faced miscreant," she finished with a giggle. She leaned in to kiss him, but he was the one who pulled away first. She tilted her head to the side. "What's up? I thought you wanted to…"

He smirked as two small spots of colour appeared in her cheeks. "Oh, I do," he replied, pressing her into the bed and hovering over her.

"But…?"

"Ace, you remember that day when we played that prank on you?"

"Obviously. I got you back pretty good, too."

"Yeah, you did," he admitted. "But you know, when I did that, did it mean anything that I told you I loved you?"

She was slightly taken aback, and took some time to consider his question. "I…I don't know. I was just so stressed out and embarrassed to really think about it. But…maybe," she said softly. "Part of me was kind of scared of how much that made me…want it to be the truth." She shifted under him, slightly uncomfortable with her confession.

"When did you know that you loved me?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes.

She wrinkled her nose a little, confused. They didn't have conversations about things like that often. "When I told you, you idiot," she laughed. "I just looked at you, sitting there smiling at me, and I knew it. So I said it." She leaned up to kiss him quickly. "What about you, Mr. Twenty Questions? When did you first know that you loved me?"

"The moment I saw you," he declared with a grin.

She rolled her eyes. "Lo_gan_. Seriously."

"When you tried to break up with me," he said quietly. "When you just appeared at my door and told me that you couldn't be with me anymore…I was scared, Ace. It was more terrifying than any of the LDB stunts I'd ever done."

She blushed and kissed him again. "That's so sweet," she said softly.

He smiled affectionately and then his eyes widened. "Do _not_ tell your mother. Or your grandparents. Or Paris. Or Honor."

Her eyes grew wide and her voice took on a slight southern accent. "Now, when have I ever done a horrible thing like that?"

"You want a list?"

"What, you've been writing it down?" she teased.

"No, but there have been way too many moments in my life where I've realized that your mother and Paris are way too informed about our lives."

"Logan, Mom knew we were having sex. She's not stupid."

"Yeah, but you don't need to _discuss_ anything with her."

"It's not like I call her and tell her when we have sex or anything. That would just be weird. We're close, you know that. Sharing is key," she sing-songed.

He sighed, mock-exasperated. "You're lucky I love you."

"_I'm_ lucky?" she asked with a coy smile, trailing her hand down his chest toward the waistband of his boxers.

_We Got the Beat_ started playing, interrupting the moment. Logan leaned down to kiss Rory before she could say anything. "Ignore it."

She shook her head and reached for her cell phone. "Why is Mom calling so late?" she wondered, flipping open the phone.

Logan took it from her. "Your daughter and I are sort of busy at the moment. Mind calling back?" He snapped the phone closed.

Rory's jaw dropped. "Logan!"

"Sharing is key, isn't it?"

The song started playing again and Rory grabbed the phone from him. "Mom-"

Logan could hear Lorelai ranting at her daughter. He caught the words 'husband', 'kill', 'how dare he', and 'gross'.

"Yeah, Mom, I know, I'm sorry. Why were you calling so late?" Rory paused. "No, of course I'm not saying it's your fault. What's up?" She bit her lip. "Yeah," she said softly.

Lorelai went on another high-pitched rant, but this time Logan heard 'excited', 'awesome', 'love you', and 'celebrating, eh?'

"Mom, ew!" Rory cried. "Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow. Love you, too."

"What was that about?"

"She got a feeling. Thought that I might be pregnant."

Logan made a face. "Scary."

"See, that's what happens when you share. Freaky connections. It's not that bad, you know."

"Yeah, I guess it's not."

She smiled. "Now, Mom did tell us to get back to what we were doing…"

Logan sighed. "It just seems weird to have sex if your mother knows that we're having sex."

She looked up at him, eyes gleaming. "So you don't want to?"

"I said it would be weird, not bad."

"Mm-hm," she said with a triumphant smile. "Remind me to tell Mom that you said that."


End file.
